Arrived in Dream World of Ghost (Gumdramon's Story)
Gumdramon has awaken Gumdramon: Whoa, where am I? And what's with my clothes? Hmm, looks like Yen Sid give me this from his magic. I wonder where I am? He is walking in Amity Park and he saw Vlad Plasmius pass him, so he keep walking Vlad: Wait! He stop Gumdramon: You're talking to me? Vlad: I've never seen you before. Your name? Gumdramon: Gumdramon. Vlad: Hmm... You seem so familiar... And I know who you are. And then Skulker appeared Skulker: Vlad. Vlad: What now, Skulker. You know I'm talking to that Ghost. Skulker: That Kid? But... He wasn't a Ghost. Vlad: I should be Judge for that. Now what's going on? Skulker: You see... There are monster roaming around Amity Park. Gumdramon: What! Not them! I'll stop them! He ran off Skulker: Wait, Kid! They run after them and Vlad is laughing and with darkness around him Vlad: This town is gonna be mine. When I enslave every humanity. And now the world has been taken over from those monsters. Meanwhile Gumdramon made it here and the saw Danny fighting Gumdramon: I know it was Dream Eater. What are you doing? You better leave! Danny: I can't. You know I have to save the People. Then Vlad is here Vlad: I found you! Danny: Oh no! It's Vlad! Then the Monster is Surrounded danny Danny: Oh No. This is not good. Then Gumdramon is protecting him Gumdramon: I'll take care of them. Sam has appeared Sam: Come on, Danny. Gumdramon: Who are you? Sam: I'm Sam Tucker. Gumdramon: I'm Gumdramon! You better keep him safe. Sam: Okay, Come on. They left Gumdramon: Now let's get rid of them He fighting them and he defeated them Gumdramon: That's all of them. I think I should see if that Boy is okay. Danny... Was it? He went off to find him and they saw him with Sam Sam: Thank goodness, we're safe. Sam: I know, we are. Gumdramon: Looks like Danny is gonna be okay. Then more ghost appeared Tucker: Yeah, he is. Wulf: (Speaking Esperanto) Desiree: He may great heart to everyone. Gumdramon: Yeah, you're right. Whoa! Ghost! Danny: We should be safe here. Sam look sad Sam: Danny... It... .won't be the same without our friends. Danny: I know... I really miss them. After Vlad is hunting us down. Sam: And I really need be safe from him. Danny: I know! Maybe we should go find one. Sam: But Vlad is llooking for us. Danny: Then we should stay hidden from him. And don't worry about him. They left the room Gumdramon: So much for this. So how come you all been hunting down from Vlad? Tucker: We were staying hidden from him. And now everything went to choas thanks to Vlad. Desiree: Danny always have his way to save the People. Gumdramon: He has? Tucker: Yeah. Until then Vlad is out there looking for us. Gumdramon: Why would he look for you guys? Tucker: To Enslave Humanity and Ghost. Desirée: He save the earth thanks to our powers, then many days ago. Vlad is looking out looking for us, so we stay hidden from him, because they don't want to captured. Until then, he's finally have a chance to defeat him. And we're so glad he help us. Tucker: And it's so bad that those monster dashed his hoped for freedom. Desiree: You should say that. When's the last time you hang out with girls. Tucker: Why they always like me. Desiree: Cut it out. (Sigh) I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Danny to give up for his freedom. He was so close for it. Gumdramon: He can't let his heart be a prison for his freedom. But don't worry, I'll go talk to him! Flashback has started Danny: It looks like Vlad is looking for us. I just hope they didn't find us even my parents. Sam: I know. And I hope their okay? Danny: I'm sure they. But I am so worried about the others. Sam: I just hope that they are Alright. Danny: We'll find out soon.